moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Edward Page
Edward Page was a former U.S. Green Beret who went rogue, fighting on the side of terrorists against the United States of America. He was a minor antagonist in Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation and the main antagonist of Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour. Betrayal Some time before the events of Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation, Edward Page served in the US Army. He was captured by Al-Akrab forces. Whilst he was trying to escape, he took out two guards but then joined them and decided to go against America. Soon he wanted to start a Utopia with no government with the help of the Al-Akrab, K.P.R., Unified Citizens and the S.G.S. Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation In Mission 10, Phantom Unit was sent to Pakistan to capture Page and take him into custody. He nearly killed Walker, but Anderson and Downs appeared at that moment, saved Walker and secured Page. Page told them that North Korea is planning for a second wave of attacks on the USA and that they cannot be stopped. After the final cutscene of campaign, an audio clip is played, with Page saying, "You have no idea how far I'm willing to go" implying his war against the USA had not ended. Gallery Page using a combat knife.PNG|Page attacking Walker with a Combat Knife in MC3 Page interrogated.PNG|Page being interrogated by Anderson in MC3 Edward Page MC3.png|Edward Page as seen in a briefing in MC3 See also Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Page returns in Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour with a new group of soldiers, the SGS Militia. At the C3 conference in Hawaii, they kidnapped President Burke. The military was bent on getting the president back so they sent their men after Saunders, a partner of Page who would know where Page is holding the president hostage. With information from Saunders, Blake, Walker and Downs were able to save the president right before Page's men killed him and broadcasted it live on TV. Cold Vengeance Page escaped to a base of his in Antarctica but Blake, Anderson, Walker and Downs went after him to stop him from deploying the WMD containing Orthomyxoviridae (Influenza). Extreme Sanction When Anderson and Blake reached the chemical facility, Anderson ordered Blake to open the door for him and kicked him out soon after. While Anderson was rigging charges to the modified H5N1, Edward Page arrived and both had a fist fight. When Page took Anderson down, Anderson ordered Blake to trigger the explosive. Page survived the explosion, but when he went out of the lab, U.S. soldiers tried to execute him. After killing all soldiers, he approaches another lab and shot Downs while he was rigging the charges. Walker and Page engage on a fist fight. With Walker almost killed, Blake arrived and stabbed Page on his back. Edward Page's last words are "You'll never unde--rstand w-why." Gallery Page character model.jpg|Page character model in Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Close.jpg|A closer look at the Page character model See also Trivia *Page is the first antagonist in the series to be a playable character. *His weapons of choice appears to be the KR-200 and the Black Mamba. *Page has excellent melee fighting. In the eleventh mission, he successfully defeats Anderson and kills him. In the twelfth mission, he almost killed Walker, but with the help of Blake, Page was killed. *He and Saunders served in the same unit while they were in special forces. *He is also the first antagonist who killed one of the main characters (Anderson) in the Modern Combat series so far. Category:Antagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation Characters Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Characters Category:Characters